Lucky
by MyMelo
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot about Lily and James with a surprise at the end!


**A/N: **Inspired by the song Lucky, the version sung on _Glee_ by Sam and Quinn (Chord and Dianna). I love this song to bits, and I reckon this version is better than the original, no offence to Jason Mraz :) Big big thanks to **tasha27** for beta-ing 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything

* * *

**Lucky**

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you__  
__Across the water across the deep blue ocean__  
__Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying__  
_

"Look Prongs, it's Lilikins!" Sirius said to James as they sat down at their favourite spot by the lake. They had just finished the last of their NEWTs, and were relaxing before the big post exams party that was going to take place in the common room that night. James looked to where Sirius was pointing and smiled, looking directly at Lily and hoping to catch her attention.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams__  
__I feel your whisper across the sea__  
__I keep you with me in my heart__  
__You make it easier when life gets hard_

Lily looked up from the opposite side of the lake where she was sitting with a few of her friends, feeling someone's gaze on her. She smiled when she realised it was James, who was waving for her to come over to where he was sitting. "Go see what he wants," Alice said to Lily, seeing what Lily was looking at. "But don't forget, we've got the party in the common room later! You better come," Alice yelled as Lily got up with a smile. "I'm not going to let James hog you for the whole night!"

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__Ooh ooh ooh__They don't know how long it takes__  
__Waiting for a love like this__  
__Every time we say goodbye__  
__I wish we had one more kiss__  
__I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Lily laughed and bid her friends goodbye as she made her way around the lake. Really, she didn't know how she could've hated James all those years when loving him was so much easier. They'd become so close over the past two years, almost as close as she was to Alice, and she was surprised that she felt as comfortable telling things to James as she did to Alice, and helping him when he had his worries.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again_

"We'll just get going, shall we?" Remus said with an understanding smile. "We wouldn't want to ruin anything," he shot a look at Sirius, who had opened his mouth in protest. "See you back in the common room, Prongs." A look of comprehension came across Sirius's face, and he yelled a loud "Good luck!" as he walked back up to the castle with Remus and Peter.

_Lucky we're in love in every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday_

"Hey James," Lily said with a soft smile as he enveloped her in a hug. "Where'd the other guys go?"

"Oh, they wanted to give us some privacy, so they went back up to the castle first," James said, in an almost nervous way.

"Privacy? James, is everything okay? You sound kind of nervous, what's wrong?" Lily asked as she stepped back from James and took his hand in hers.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea__  
__To an island where we'll meet__  
__You'll hear the music fill the air__  
__I'll put a flower in your hair__Though the breezes through trees__  
__Move so pretty you're all I see__  
__As the world keeps spinning 'round__  
__You hold me right here, right now_

"Nothing's wrong," James said to Lily with a reassuring smile. It was the perfect setting, he mused, taking a deep breath before putting his hand inside his robe pocket. The sun shining through the trees, making Lily's eyes turn the brightest and most beautiful shade of green, and the warm summer breeze that surrounded them, making her hair flow all around her in a way that left James momentarily stunned.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again_

Taking the small velvet box out of his pocket, James got down on one knee, opened it and said to Lily, who seemed to have frozen at the sight of the beautiful ring, "Lily, I knew from the first moment I saw you seven years ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you; I love you more than _anything_ in this world. Will you marry me?"

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday__  
_

For a moment, James panicked and thought maybe he had rushed into things too soon, as Lily was still looking stunned, but then with an ear-piercing shriek that the whole school must've heard, she said "YES" and flung herself into James's arms. Several students turned in their direction to see what the source of commotion was all about, and quickly turned away with smiles as they realised it was only their head boy and girl. Everyone knew that they were made for each other, that they really deserved one another; the feisty, brilliant and well loved red haired girl and the charming, athletic and intelligent raven haired boy. And as James slipped his mother's ring on her finger, Lily felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** I've never done a songfic before, so let me know what you think of it please? :) And I'm hoping to have another chapter of James, Lily, Harry up in a week's time, so stay tuned!


End file.
